Code Geass Unlimited
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: Thanksgiving in Los Santos hits the fan, as an alien race attempts to make peace with the humans, but the fate of Earth is at stake.
1. Twist on Thanksgiving

_After Marcus Madrazo had united the Galactic Republic, there were some planets who thought the Republic was too corrupt, and formed the CIP, or Coalition of Independent Planets, a rebel faction consisting of the planets of Neptune, Uranus, Epsilon, Dionysus, Khione, Skadi, the dwarf planet of Pluto, Saturn, and many other planets in other solar systems. The CIP mainly recruited cold planets, making them raise an army of aliens who can survive cold temperatures. On Thanksgiving, Lelouch set out to join with his family to celebrate the season. There was C2, R2, Rolo, and even Nunnally was there. Meanwhile aliens from the Coalition arrived on their ship, the CIP Mayflower, a large space battleship that had laser cannons on both sides, and missile launchers on the roof. The Mayflower descended onto the Oakwood Hills, and landed where the Oakwood sign used to be. The CIP aliens, which looked like brown walrus-wolf creatures in purple armor with grey accents, planted their flag, a purple flag with the golden Chinese symbol for wealth on it. The aliens met with Lelouch and his family, and ate the Interplanetary Thanksgiving Feast. _

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Begun The War Has

The aliens were having their Thanksgiving feast with Lelouch and his family, munching down on turkey, ham, and alien foods like tentacle pudding and slime casserole.

"So, I hear you are the famous Lelouch Lamperouge." the alien ambassador, Bacchus, who looked like a saber-toothed walrus human and wore gold armor with a purple cape, said.

"Yes, that is my name." Lelouch replied.

"So, you are savior of this planet from years ago." Bacchus asked.

"M-hmm." Lelouch mentioned.

"I see." Bacchus replied. "I have offered a peace treaty between the CIP and the Galactic Federation, as an alliance reborn for the season. Bacchus pulled out a sheet of paper. Lelouch signed. Bacchus ripped the paper.

"SIKE!" Bacchus taunted. He opened fire on Lelouch. Lelouch and C.C ran and took the purple Rolls Royce parked in the driveway. C.C drove, while Lelouch shot at the alien UFOs. Suddenly, there was an explosion of a large CIP cruiser. The source was standing in an Oakwood driveway. She was a punk girl with maroon hair and a brown leather jacket and a black turtleneck/jeans combo.

"The name's Cinnamon." she said.

"Hop in!" C2 told the woman. She jumped in.

"So, who are you, exactly?" Lelouch asked.

"I am Schneizel's sister who was sent to Iran for personal protection." Cinnamon explained. "I got my Geass from a Persian witch known as F.F, and I got strange alien powers from some strange scarab." Lelouch turned on the radio and "Cuz I Can" was playing on the radio. Cinnamon conjured up a red light and killed an alien on a speeder bike. She used her red Patronus like powers as a boomerang, killing multiple aliens as the car zoomed down Oakwood Boulevard. She used her two fingers on both hands as laser guns, shooting at aliens left and right rapid fire.

"Here I come I am Cinnamon!" she taunted. She was dancing, laughing, flipping her hair, and firing lasers at aliens. The aliens came out with some drone fighters, but they were no match for Cinnamon's laser blasting fingers of death. The car drove down to West Los Santos, up the streets to the forest area of Landa Bay, going to the United Republic base in Los Reyes National Forest. The former Black Knights were there, now called the United Forces, since they were now a more heroic force.

In the United Republic Base, Lelouch arrived to see the soldiers in action, the humans who wore blue, the Martians who wore red, the Mercurians who wore yellow, the Venusians who wore purple, and the Jupiterainians who wore green.

"Attention, everyone." Lelouch began. "I, Lelouch Lamperouge, am here to say we are under attack. Therefore, we are at a new age of warfare, galactic warfare between the United Republic and the Coalition of Independent Planets. We will work to fight not only on Earth, but on many planets as we can."

People gasped.

"We are a Galactic force, not global anymore." Lelouch continued. "So by the order of Chancellor Madrazo, I will lead the charge as General of the United Forces!"

The people cheered.

"C2 and Cinnamon will be my wing girls, so who's ready to fight some aliens!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Battle of Earth

Lelouch and his crew took to the skies on their Knightmares, beginning the first battle of the war. The CIP's Knightmares, which were purple and grey, fired laser rounds at the Knightmares. Lelouch, on his Space Gawain, Suzaku on the Space Lancelot, and C2 with him on the Space Gawain, and Cinnamon on the Rostam, a maroon and gold Iranian Knightmare that looked similar to the Gloucester.

"Ready all units, Fire!" Lelouch ordered. The Knightmares fired their cannons, destroying the CIP Knightmares. The CIP arrived with several bug-like Knightmares, launching insect robots, sawing at the United Forces Knightmares, destroying them. Rolo arrived in his Knightmare, and used his Geass, pausing the flow of bugs. They blew up. Cinnamon used her alien powers into her Knightmare, creating several lasers shooting at the aliens. Bacchus's cockpit was exposed, leaving him vulnerable to Geass. Lelouch opened his cockpit.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you to acknowledge me as the CIP leader, whoever that may be." Lelouch ordered.

"You're in no position to give orders." Bacchus replied. "And by the way, his name is Cranberry, who wears a cranberry robe accented with black and gold."

"Geass only works to control other people, but alien life forms are a different story, so they cannot be affected by Geass." C2 explained.

"Guess we will have to do this the hard way." Lelouch explained. "CHARGE!" The United Forces green and gold Knightmares swarmed and opened fire on Bacchus's Knightmare, damaging it, but not destroying it.

"FIRE THE HADRON CANNON!" Lelouch said, firing the Hadron cannon, creating a blast destroying Bacchus's Knightmare.

Meanwhile, a masked figure in a cranberry robe spoke to the CIP leaders, Hadriana, Barak, Gorm, and Nubia, were gathered in a circle, speaking to Cranberry.

"Dear Generals of the CIP." Cranberry began. "As your leader, I have announced that we lost the invasion of Earth."

"Where do we invade now?" Nubia asked.

"We will be laying siege on Jupiter from Saturn, and when we do that, we will use the units from Uranus to reinforce us." Cranberry answered.

"Sounds like you have the plan, Mr. Cranberry." Gorm replied.

"Indeed, I do." Cranberry remarked. He laughed maniacally.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Battle for Jupiter

Space over Jupiter

Lelouch was in his space Knightmare, joined by the United Republic flagship, the Kagemasa. The Kagemasa was a larger version of the Ikaruga, six Olympic size swimming pools wide and 10 NFL sized football fields wide. There Lelouch sat in the command center, wearing a purple variant of his Imperial Britannia robe. He was watching the screen, manning the controls. Several other UF officers sat in the command center with him, including C.C, Suzaku, and Cinnamon.

"Ok, we are engaging the invasion force from Jupiter, prepare to engage!" Lelouch ordered. The United Republic's battleships fired at the CIP's starships, destroying them. There were some drone starships on the way. The cannons of the United Republic starships fired, and wiped them out. There were some robot piloted starships on the way. They were wiped out by the United Republic's cannons.

"Is that all you got?" Cinnamon taunted. Several autonomous Knightmares showed up. They fired lasers at the battleships, but missed. The battleships' cannons fired and destroyed the Knightmares.

"That was too easy." Lelouch said.

"Yea, that proves we are not to be trifled with." Cinnamon added.

"If they hadn't hired the alien equivalent of Stormtroopers, they would have had a chance, but no, they chose to hire weak soldiers." C2 uttered.

"Say, where's Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"Since we married, we had our kids and the kids grew up. Olivia died during the alien invasion, and Kallen's whereabouts are unknown." Suzaku explained. A message came on screen.

"Greetings United Republic fools, I am Gorm, a General of the Coalition of Independent Planets and the leader of the 105th Legion, the fighting 105th!" Gorm announced.

"What is it you want from us?" Lelouch asked.

"If you want to see Kallen again, travel to Fort Boreas of Uranus, in the icy palace you will find Kallen as its treasure, if you can steal it." Gorm answered. He ended transmission.

"We must save Kallen!" Lelouch declared.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Rescuing Kallen

Uranus Palace

Lelouch's ship landed in the cold tundra of Uranus, where the docking bay was. Lelouch, C2, Suzaku, and Cinnamon walked outside, in their winter gear. Lelouch wore a purple overcoat and a black furry hat. C2 wore a black overcoat and a black furry hat. Suzaku wore a white overcoat and a white furry hat, and Cinnamon wore a brown overcoat and a red furry hat. The four adventurers walked through the snow along the steel walkway.

"Where is this palace?" Cinnamon asked.

"Don't know." Lelouch answered. "We will just have to keep searching." They walked along the walkways and found an arctic town with alien abodes, shops, restaurants, and even spas, because it is so cold on Uranus. There were street vendors selling hot cocoa, alien turkey legs of some sort, and there were mutant fruit stands. There were no cars, since the town relied on the Uranus Express to get around, as well as teleport booths and the occasional jetpack. When Lelouch and his allies arrived at the end of the street, there was a circular square with a statue of the Greek god Uranus, the namesake of the planet. The purple flags of the CIP draped over the icy palace that stood beyond the gate. The gate was locked.

"I have a way to open this." Cinnamon mentioned. She used her Geass to lock on target, and the gate blew open.

"Come, this way!" Lelouch ordered his teammates. They arrived at the entrance of the palace, looking like a Russian palace with bits of alien technology in there. The winter was cold, snowy air blowing at the gust of our heroes. They got in the door. Inside was a white interior with purple carpets surrounding the floor. Several Uranian guards who had grey skin and wore purple and cyan armor surrounded the heroes.

"Here we go!" Cinnamon switched on her phone, and played, "(You Drive Me) Crazy(The Stop Remix)" and used her alien powers to take out the guards. She led the crew to advance. More guards arrived. She used her fingers as guns to shoot the guards. More guards arrived. Suzaku cut off one of their heads, leaving an Old Faithful of light blue goo. The heroes got to a bridge area, and there were guards on both sides of the chasm that the bridge was covering. Cinnamon shot a laser beam that racked up alien kills like a pinball machine. The aliens rained down into the chasm. Cinnamon started dancing while Lelouch, CC, and Suzaku started defending her. They got to the control room and disabled the prison locks. Just behind them, Kallen was held prisoner. Kallen, now at the age of 50, had her red hair battered and was in a light grey jumpsuit.

"Kallen, you look like being captured did a number on you." Suzaku said.

"Let's get out of here before more guards show up." Kallen uttered. The five heroes ran out of the control room, up a flight of stairs, and got to the roof of the palace, and a white and purple air speeder limo was parked on the roof.

"Take the air speeder!" said Lelouch. The five got into the limo, and flew it back to the docking bay, storing it in the hangar on the Kagemasa. The Kagemasa flew off and left Uranus.

Meanwhile, on the Europa Moon Base...

The United Republic base held its own against the CIP invaders, until, Gorm's shuttle arrived. Gorm came out, looking like a frog monster with a beard, having grey armor with purple and cyan accents. He drew his laser axe, and charged at the United Republic soldiers. The soldiers fired at him, he sliced them open. More of them fired at him. He sliced them open. The Uranian soldiers outnumbered the URP soldiers, with swarms of them storming the moon. Gorm found a control tower, and destroyed it. He found a second control tower, and destroyed it. The third control tower was slashed open by Gorm. Gorm and his Uranian soldiers stormed the base and claimed it for the CIP. Europa was now Coalition territory, and the rest of the Jupiter moons were yet to join it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Send in the Clones

The CIP forces had conquered all of Jupiter's moons, and sent a large invasion to Jupiter. They sent several ships and even a giant Knightmare the size of the moon that looked like the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. It fired an Annihilation Torpedo at Jupiter and blew up the planet. The Kagemasa flew by, watching the destruction of Jupiter.

"A major United Republic stronghold is gone." Kallen uttered. Kallen was looking better, wearing a red jumpsuit with black detailing.

"The CIP has gone too far." Suzaku said. "So many peoples' loved ones are dead."

"I got an idea!" Lelouch mentioned.

"About peoples' loved ones?" C.C reacted.

"About how to prevent them from dying." Lelouch responded. "We fight an alien army with a robot army."

"How are we going to make robots?" C.C asked.

"I know a man in Russia who makes robot clones of anyone, so we go to him to make a whole robot clone army." Lelouch answered. The ship went on back to Earth and landed in Moscow, near an old Eurasian factory in Red Square. A short black haired woman who wore a white dress and heels arrived. "Greetings, I am Anja Lebedev, the owner of this factory. "Why do you come here?"

"We want to see your robot clones." Lelouch asked.

"Why didn't you say so?" Anja answered. "Come look around." Anja showed them the way in the factory, overseeing a production line of soldiers who were robot clones of Jeremiah Gottwald.

"What's with the Gottwald robots?" Cinnamon asked.

"Why so many Gottwalds?" C2 added.

"Russia has been a Britannian territory until 2026, which means only as of recently." Anja explained. "Gottwald took vacations to Russia frequently, so my old father got inspired to make robot clones from him." The Gottwalds were being assembled in the factory, rolling along the conveyor belt as the robot arms put them together. The Gottwalds had white armor and were given white helmets, looking like hybrids of the Peacekeepers from the Hunger Games and Clone Troopers from Star Wars.

"These are the finest soldiers our factory has produced, but Chancellor Madrazo has not authorized the use of them." Anja said. Madrazo came on the screen.

"Chancellor Madrazo, how nice to see you." Anja greeted.

"It's been a pleasure, Anja." Madrazo said.

"Our stronghold has been lost, so I am asking you to authorize the use of the robot Gottwalds." Anja told the Chancellor.

"Consider it done." Madrazo replied. Madrazo laughed like a super villain and ended transmission.

"There is something funny about that Madrazo guy." Cinnamon mentioned.

"We will have to find out what." Lelouch remarked.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Shield Park Showdown

Lelouch was in the Kagemasa, sitting with C.C, eating Pizza Hut Pizza with her Cheese-Kun plush by her side. A transmission popped up on the monitor screen.

"Hello, this is Marcus Madrazo." Marcus said. "I need you to find me the plans to a super weapon, a space castle called the Ackerman Sphere. Gorm has the plans, so find him, waste him and bring me the plans."

"Cinnamon, access the satellites to find Gorm's location!" Lelouch ordered. Cinnamon accessed the satellites, and the footage found him in Los Santos in Shield Park. Gorm was seen at Jango Coffee, drinking a soy latte.

"Gorm is in Shield Park in Los Santos!" Cinnamon said.

"Ok, I will fly the ship en route to LS immediately!" Lelouch commented. Lelouch went to captain's chair and flew the ship all the way to Los Santos. When he arrived at Shield Park, he set the ship to hover mode, and went to the beaming room.

"Beam me down, Cinnamon!" Lelouch said to Cinnamon.

"I'm on it!" Cinnamon replied. She hit the switch and beamed Lelouch to Shield Park. Lelouch was in the park, populated by hipsters who wore fedoras and leather jackets, and some female hipsters who had braids and glasses. Lelouch had no time to interact with them, so he ran to Jango Coffee, and saw Gorm sitting at a table outside Jango Coffee.

"You'll never take me alive!" Gorm taunted. He stole a motorcycle from the sidewalk, and dashed away. Lelouch stole a red 2020 Corvette Stingray and chased Gorm down the street. The chase led them into Shield Park. Gorm drove to the Shield Lake, and took a duck boat, and drove away. Lelouch took another duck boat. Lelouch followed, and pulled out his gun. He started firing at Gorm's head, with lasers striking his skull, and he was bleeding blue goo. His dead corpse was lying in the boat. Lelouch jumped up and picked up the plans for the Ackerman Sphere, stored in a hologram communicator.

"Beam me up, Cinnamon!" Lelouch said over the phone to Cinnamon. Cinnamon beamed Lelouch back up to the ship. When Lelouch was back up, he turned on the hologram projector, and it showed the plans. Chancellor Madrazo appeared on the TV screen.

"Did you get the plans?" Madrazo asked.

"In fact, I do." Lelouch answered. He held up the hologram projector showing the plans.

"Send them to me." Madrazo ordered. Lelouch sent the plans directly to Marcus, and he got the plans on his hologram inbox.

"Excellent." Madrazo muttered. "Now I can unleash my grand plan." Madrazo ended transmission.

"Um, guys, there may be something funny about the Chancellor." Kallen mentioned.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Lelouch replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. The Revelation

The Kagemasa, Over Shield Park

Lelouch was drinking a Starbucks latte with C2, Kallen, Suzaku, and Cinnamon. They were sitting down at the table, discussing how to expose Madrazo.

"Check this out!" Cinnamon said. She showed photos of Cranberry and Madrazo back to back from her phone. The other four looked at it.

"They look similar and they wear the same robe." Lelouch said. "Yes, it's common for people to wear the same outfit, but an outfit this detailed and unique is a different story."

"We need to investigate Madrazo now." Kallen mentioned.

"Right, but first we must interrogate the other Generals first." C2 mentioned.

"Ok, so we need their location." Lelouch added. Cinnamon accessed the satellites, and it showed a castle in the middle of the Palencia Desert. There was Nubia, a humanoid female figure with black hair who wore a teal dress and a gold tiara was walking outside the castle.

"Cinnamon, map the coordinates on the castle." Lelouch ordered. Cinnamon mapped the coordinates.

"Ok people, we are setting a course for the Palencia, so hold on!" Lelouch flew the ship to the Palencia, and when the ship was in the Palencia desert, it stopped.

"Beam me down, Cinnamon!" Lelouch told Cinnamon.

"Yes, Master Lelouch." Cinnamon said. Lelouch was beamed down 50 feet from the castle. His phone rang.

"Ok, Lelouch, listen." Cinnamon began. "Nubia will go out of the castle immediately, so wait till she comes out."

"Yes, Cinnamon." Lelouch replied.

"Oh, and interrogate her, do not kill her." Cinnamon added. Nubia came out of the castle, looking fab as ever. Lelouch ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Is Cranberry Marcus Madrazo!" Lelouch told Nubia.

"I cannot tell." Nubia replied.

"TELL ME!" Lelouch shouted, using his Geass.

"Ok, I saw Cranberry take off his mask, and it was Marcus Madrazo." Nubia explained. "Turns out the CIP is just a toy he is playing with to distract us from his bigger plan."

"Cinnamon, beam me and Nubia up now!" Lelouch said over the phone. Cinnamon beamed Nubia and Lelouch onto the Kagemasa.

"Why did you ask me to beam a Coalition General on the ship?" Cinnamon scolded.

"The Coalition is a tool used by Cranberry for a much larger scheme." Lelouch mentioned. "The CIP is a lie, and Marcus orchestrated this entire war just for something he..." The TV monitor came on, and Marcus announced his speech.

"Lelouch, I just wanted to check on you." Marcus began.

"Cranberry, I know it's you!" Lelouch pronounced. "Stop the charade!" Marcus laughed maniacally.

"Congratulations, you finally figured out my secret." Marcus remarked. "The CIP was just a tool I have been using as a ploy for a larger plan, to build the Holy Galactic Empire, a stronger and larger version of the Holy Britannian Empire."

"You aren't getting away with this!" Lelouch said. The transmission ended.

"Our investigation is at an end." Lelouch said. "He looks like he is broadcasting the signal from the planet of Artemis, located outside the solar system."

"We are traveling through hyperspace to Artemis!" Lelouch said. He jumped the ship to hyperspace, and journeyed to Artemis.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. End of the Line

Artemis Throne Room

Marcus Madrazo was drinking a Starbucks Frappuccino in his office, sitting quietly, doing his paperwork. Suddenly Nubia, Barak, Hadrianna, Cinnamon, and Lelouch came to face Marcus.

"Chancellor Madrazo, you are under arrest for conspiring with the enemy!" Lelouch announced.

"Are you threatening me, Lelouch?" Madrazo asked.

"I am." Lelouch answered.

"So be it!" Madrazo remarked, and drew his sword. He did a jumping somersault off his desk. He stabbed Nubia with his sword. He cut Barak's head off, and sliced Hadrianna in half. Cinnamon used her Geass on Madrazo, but it had no effect.

"I am IMMORTAL!" Madrazo said. "Your Geass power will not work on me!" Cinnamon drew her sword. She clashed swords with Madrazo. Her sword hit Madrazo's sword. Madrazo did a front flip and hit Cinnamon's sword. Cinnamon did a backflip and hit Madrazo's sword. Madrazo swung his sword knocked Cinnamon's sword out her hand. Lelouch picked up Cinnamon's sword and started fighting. Lelouch and Madrazo clashed swords. Madrazo did a twist and hit Lelouch's sword. Lelouch did a twist and hit Madrazo's sword. Madrazo swung and broke the glass window.

"It's over, Madrazo, I have the code." Lelouch said to Madrazo.

"I have the code too." Madrazo commented. "BEGONE!" Madrazo used his Geass to make Lelouch disintegrate into several pink sparkles.

"LELOUCH!" Cinnamon screamed. She used her laser firing hands to fire lasers at Madrazo's head, weakening him, wrinkling his skin, but not killing him. She ran at Madrazo, and grabbed him by the neck.

"First off, Cinnamon is not my name." Cinnamon began. "My name is Stefania Salazar, or you can call me Stephanie." Madrazo trembled in fear.

"Second off, I want you to give me your Code of Immortality." Stephanie continued. "Do it NOW!" Stephanie's eyes boiled with rage. Scared, Madrazo gave Stephanie the code.

"Now, I will blow you to pieces!" Stephanie said, using her Geass, as Madrazo exploded.

Lelouch's Funeral, Los Santos

Everyone dressed in black, gathered in an arena where Lelouch's photos were displayed on a screen. Stephanie began to speak on the stage.

"Friends, we are gathered to celebrate the life of a man you knew, you loved, or you hated." Stephanie began. "But that don't matter anymore. Lelouch died twice, one temporarily and now he is dead forever. We look back on his life and say that he has done good for this country, the world and the galaxy, passing down his skill for generations to come. Lelouch inspired the likes of his daughter Shirley and Madrazo before Madrazo went evil. We come to remember the good and the bad and overall how much Lelouch has changed the world, and now the world will change without him. May him rest in peace."

Everyone bowed their heads and cried.

"Also, I would like to take this time to say that the United Republic of Planets will be broken up into individual planet states." Stephanie announced. "Each planet will be its own nation, including Earth, which will once again be called the United Federation of Nations."

The people clapped while crying.

"May God save our beloved United Federation and cherish it, for we owe it all to Lelouch." The camera zoomed out, showing the mountains over the LS skyline, and the sun, which had Lelouch's face on it.

THE END

A/N: This is my last Code Geass fanfic. Yes that's right. I say this because I wanted to expand to other anime and other series, so I will be ending the Code Geass fanfic saga right here and now. I will be retiring Code Geass like I have done with Avatar and possibly with FMA. As Porky Pig once said, That's All, Folks. So there you have it.


End file.
